Clashing Swords
by AceFangirl
Summary: Simon Blackquill, a true samurai at heart, often refers to the trials he prosecutes as battles. Of course, he often loses those particular battles. But what about a real sword fight? Can Apollo still best the Twisted Samurai outside the courthouse?


_**This was pretty fun to write, not too often I get to try my hand at action-y stuff. There's a certain amazing author on this site known as Darkblah1123, you might know him (And if not, go read his stuff. I highly recommend it). Anyway, he asked me to write this, so that's just what I did! Hope ya like it, Darky-chan! :D**_

_**Thank you, all who read this. Feel free to leave a review!**_

"Huff… huff… huff…" Apollo panted for breath, forcing his body to keep going forward.

He had been running on empty for approximately ten minutes now, but he couldn't stop. No matter what, he had to keep moving, the faster the better.

"Come on, Apollo! What kind of pace is that?" Athena said, looking back at her coworker from a few feet ahead. "I've seen you walk faster!"

Yesterday, Athena had convinced Apollo to go running with her. He had been hesitant at first; it was late January and he knew the younger attorney liked to run outside. However, when Athena had compromised to run on an indoor track, Apollo couldn't find a reason to say no. What he hadn't factored in, though, was that Athena took very long runs and had been for several years.

The redheaded attorney turned around to face her running partner, practically skipping backwards. "Are you tired or something?"

_What gave it away? _"H-how long have we been running?"

"Um…" Athena tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Heh, I don't know! I lost track."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Apollo murmured. "Then can we stop?"

"What, already?" Athena said. "Come on, just a few more laps! Then we can take a break."

_A break? _"Athena, I'm going to die of dehydration before we can finish 'just a few more laps'."

"Then drink some water," Athena said.

"I ran out of water a half hour ago," Apollo said. "I'm done."

They reached the exit, and Apollo stepped off the track. His legs finally gave out, and he fell to the floor on his knees.

"Fine then, suit yourself," Athena said, still jogging. "I'm not done though, so don't leave yet!"

_No problem. It's going to be a while before I move from this spot. _Apollo leaned against the wall, waiting for his breath to catch up to him. Eventually, the hot, dry feeling in his throat began to fade and strength slowly returned to his legs. He stood up and walked over to a water fountain, where he eagerly quenched his parched thirst.

_So much better… _Apollo straightened up and wiped his brow, a smile returning to his face. He looked around the track, examining the room out of habit. It had been a while since he'd last come to the recreation center; he spent more time doing vocal exercises than any other kind after all. There was a decent sized track that went into a loop where Athena and a few others could be seen running at various paces. Just outside that track, where Apollo was, a couple people were doing some stretches. The defense began to feel a little awkward when he realized he was the only one in the room not doing some form of exercise. _Maybe I should go look around the rest of this place… Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. _

He walked away, casually observing everything around him. In another area, people were using various types of weight lifting equipment. On the other side of Apollo, some kind of aerobics class was taking place. _This is a pretty good gym, by the looks of it. Maybe I should consider coming here more often. Not for running though. Not with Athena, at least._

The young lawyer continued to walk around, looking at everything around him. Eventually, his eyes landed on a large, closed door. _What's this room?_

He walked up to the door, noticing a piece of paper taped on it. _Arena? _His curiosity piqued, he quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

The arena was an expansive room with a laminated wood floor. Lining the walls was everything from boxing gloves to bo staffs. In the back were rows of punching bags, along with other kinds of targets and practice dummies.

_Huh, interesting. It's like some kind of training area. _Just then, he heard a series of thumping sounds. He looked around until his eyes landed on a single man swinging a plastic sword at a dummy. The man swung the prop sword with great skill and precision, hitting the sides and the front with grace. He stabbed the dummy in the torso, causing it to tip over and fall back. It hit the ground with a deep thud.

"Hmph," the man said, looking down at his target. "Small children could knock over these cheap things."

_Wait, that voice…_

The man turned around, revealing his face. "Oh, hello there."

"M-Mr. Blackquill!" Apollo said, surprised. "Uh, hi!"

"What brings you here, Justice-dono?" Simon said. "I don't recall you being familiar with any form of combat."

"I was just looking around," Apollo said. "I didn't know they had an arena here."

"Indeed, I was pleasantly surprised myself," Simon said. "I needed a place to hone my skills. Being imprisoned seemed to dull them to a certain degree."

_They look pretty darn sharp to me. _Apollo reflexively gulped, thinking back to all the near decapitations he'd gone through from facing Simon in court. "Heh, I guess this was pretty convenient then."

"It certainly was. The equipment here is rather durable," Simon said, tapping the fallen dummy. "For novices."

"Novices, yeah," Apollo said, smiling a bit more than usual. It felt a little weird talking to Simon outside the courtroom. He walked over to the wall, pretending to examine the practice weapons hung up. He picked one up, testing it out in his hand.

"Oh, have you ever used a sword before?" Simon said.

"Hm?" Apollo suddenly realized he was holding a wooden sword in his hand. _Um… I had a Styrofoam sword when I was ten. Somehow I doubt that's what he meant. Oh wait, now I remember! _"I did take a couple fencing lessons in college. Not very many though."

"I understand. Those flimsy sticks for swords pale in comparison to true weaponry," Simon said.

"Uh, yeah," Apollo said. _Actually, I just got claustrophobic in protective suit... _"I think I got all the basics though. I mean, it's a sword. You just swing it around, right?"

"Hmph, there's more to it than that," Simon said. "But if you believe it's so simple, perhaps we can spar a bit."

"Oh, um, I don't know…" Apollo said, backing the top of his head sheepishly. _Actually, I do know. There's no way I'm doing that! _"I mean, I'm no master swordsman or anything…"

"It's just swinging a sword, right?" Simon said; a mischievous glint in his eye.

_I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that._

"Come on now, Justice-dono. It feels like it's been forever since I had an actual opponent," Simon said. "These pitiful cloth sacks don't put up much of a fight, I'm afraid."

_I don't think I will either! _"Yeah, I bet they don't."

"Are you familiar with the rules of sparring?" Simon said.

"No, I don't think I am," Apollo said. "Is it best two out of three or something?"

"It can be if you want," Simon said. "Opponents face each other and begin battling. The objective is to touch the opponent with the sword, but at the same time you have to defend yourself so that your opponent does not touch you. Make sense?"

"I think so," Apollo said. "So I would need to hit you with the sword, and that would symbolize a killing blow. Just like in fencing."

"Precisely, Justice-dono," Simon said. "And how would you defend yourself from my blade?"

"I'd block it with my sword," Apollo said.

"Correct," Simon said. "Now what's your starting position?"

"Um, maybe something like this?" Apollo said, bringing his wooden sword up and adjusting his stance.

"Not bad, Justice-dono," Simon said, adopting a similar stance. "Ready to begin?"

"Yeah, sure," Apollo said. _Wait, what? How did he…? You know what? Let's just get this over with. Who knows, I might even get him once. Let's see what I remember from those classes._

"Good," Simon said, adjusting his grip on his sword.

"Hey, um… Blackquill… dono?" Apollo said. "Just out of curiosity, why is your sword different from mine?"

"Hm? Ah, of course. I brought my own, you see," Simon said.

"I didn't know you had a practice sword," Apollo said.

"I don't," Simon said. "A true samurai should never need more than one blade. I just keep it in its sheath during training."

Apollo broke into a cold sweat, feeling his spikes droop over his forehead. _Not liking my odds… _"It's going to stay in the sheath, right?"

"If it makes you feel better," Simon said. "Now then, come at me."

_Well, here goes nothing. _Apollo took a step forward, brandishing his weapon. He swung it at Simon, only to freeze in place when he felt a cold, blunt object touch his chin. He glanced down and confirmed that it was Simon's sword.

"A word of advice, Justice-dono," Simon said, lowering the sword. "When someone says 'come at me', stay on the defensive. A bit foolish to trust your opponent in a fight, wouldn't you agree?"

"I think I see where you're coming from," Apollo said, stepping back. "We're doing two out of three, right?"

"That is what we agreed to, I believe," Simon said, returning to his original stance. "I'll strike first this time. I'm going to strike from the left, alright?"

_Ha, like I'm going to fall for that! _Apollo smirked, getting into his starting position. _Wait, but if that was a trick…_

"Hya!" Simon came forward, swinging his sword to the left. Apollo reacted just in time, blocking the attack with his sword.

"You actually believed me. Interesting," Simon said, pushing down on Apollo's sword with his own.

"Well, you didn't lie," Apollo pushed back, locking the two weapons in a stalemate. _My bracelet never reacted. I wonder if I can use this to my advantage._

Apollo sidestepped and pulled his sword back, quickly jabbing it at Simon. He jumped back out of range, and Apollo followed with the sword extended. Simon rapped his sword against Apollo's and jabbed it towards him. Apollo quickly jumped to the side, feeling a breeze go past his right ear. _I forgot his arms are longer than mine. I'll have to be careful about that._

He took a few careful steps back, adopting a defensive stance. _Now then, let's see what I can learn from observing him. _

Simon charged at him, swinging his sword. Apollo blocked it and jumped back, keeping his sword up. The prosecutor swung again, and Apollo repeated the process. This pattern continued for a while, Apollo doing his best to observe while still making defense his top priority. _Let's see… Steps forward in the direction he's about to swing… He seems to prefer swinging to the left. Makes sense if he's right handed… How can I get him? He doesn't seem to have a weak spot… What do I have that he doesn't? He's taller, he's stronger, he has a longer reach, and he's just as fast if not faster… Hmm, maybe I can try something…_

Just then, Simon jabbed straightforward at Apollo's chest, breaking from the pattern they'd gotten into. Apollo quickly blocked it, causing the sheathed blade to whistle past his ear. _Here goes nothing!_

The defense attorney ducked down and slid at the prosecutor on his knees. Simon swung his sword at Apollo, who anticipated the move and blocked it. He continued to slide forward and poked the prosecutor's thigh with his sword.

"Gotcha!" Apollo said. _That actually worked... Cool._

"Huh, fascinating. You actually hit me," Simon said.

"You don't have to sound so shocked," Apollo said, standing up. _I didn't expect that either, though._

"Well then, I suppose this last round will decide the victor," Simon said.

"Yep. Ready to go?" Apollo said.

"You're quite eager all of a sudden," Simon said.

Apollo shrugged.

"Alright, let's begin," Simon said, brandishing his weapon.

Apollo sidestepped to the left, and Simon did the same. They sized each other up, looking for the perfect opportunity to strike. _He didn't think I stood a chance, but now that I've won a round he's going to be much more careful. I'll have to do the same…_

Suddenly, Simon sprinted forward, holding out his weapon. Apollo blocked the attack, taking a step back to keep his balance. He took a few more steps back, getting out of Simon's range. He paused for a moment, observing the prosecutor, before running forward and swinging his sword. Simon blocked the attack and responded with his own, which Apollo countered. They went back and forth, dodging and stabbing at each other whenever the opportunity arose.

Apollo brought his sword over his head, stopping Simon from striking his head. Feeling that the prosecutor was on the verge of winning the battle, he ducked to the side and swung his sword. Simon blocked it, and the fight continued. _From this range he has the upper hand. I have to get closer again, that's the only way I'm going to get him. First, I have to find an opening._

Simon swung to the left and Apollo blocked it, taking a step back. He swung to his left and was stopped by the sheathed blade of his opponent. Apollo grasped the hilt of his sword with both hands to strengthen his grip, locking the two swords in a stalemate. The opponent's looked each other in the eye, a faint, confident smirk on Simon's lips as he held the sword with only his right hand.

"We both know I'm stronger than you, Justice-dono," Simon said. "Do you really think to overpower me?"

_No. _Apollo pivoted on the ball of his right foot, bringing his back to Simon's chest. He changed his grip on the sword back to one handed and brought his sword up over his head, hearing it smack into Simon's forehead.

"Ha!" Apollo said, feeling a rush of satisfaction from his victory. _I actually did that!_

"Hmph, who would've guessed? You got me," Simon said.

As the prosecutor spoke, Apollo felt his left wrist being constricted. _My bracelet… He's lying? How?_

He suddenly noticed Simon's right arm was snaked around him. Feeling a sense of dread, he looked up and saw that his sword was mere inches away from his opponent's forehead. Holding it back was Simon's sword.

"Oh," Apollo said.

"Hmph, nice try," Simon said, rapping Apollo's head with his sword.

"Ow!" Apollo said, flinching.

Simon brought his arm down and stepped back, his haughty smile never fading. "Not bad for a man who's never been in a real sword fight before. I'm actually quite impressed."

"Heh, thanks," Apollo said.

"It's been so long since I faced someone in a sword fight, I think I actually missed it," Simon said, looking at his sword. "Even facing a novice was more interesting than anything practice target I could find."

"Hey, I almost had you there," Apollo said. "If you weren't so fast…"

"But the fact of the matter is, I am that fast," Simon said. "You may defeat me in court, Justice-dono, but sword combat will always be my domain."

"If you say so," Apollo said, putting his sword back on the wall. He faced Simon, extended an arm. "Good match."

Simon took the hand, shaking it. "Indeed it was."

"I should probably get going," Apollo said, suddenly remembering that he had come with Athena. He walked over to the door and opened. Stepping outside of the arena, he looked back at Simon and smiled. "See you in court."


End file.
